<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Talk by Ren (mizdarknezz3)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881370">A Little Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizdarknezz3/pseuds/Ren'>Ren (mizdarknezz3)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e06 Billy, Gen, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizdarknezz3/pseuds/Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Fred's visit to Wesley's apartment seems to upset him Cordelia decides she needs to go talk to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordelia Chase &amp; Wesley Wyndam-Pryce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there! I'm Ren. This story came about from me asking my girlfriend for a prompt and since I'm in love with Wesley she asked me to give him some comfort after the end of Billy. So I did. I didn't rewatch the episode until after all of this was written so it's a little inaccurate but I'm happy with it anyway. I love Cordelia and Wesley's friendship to death. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fred had come back from Wesley’s place not nearly as cheery as she had been before. She also did not come back with Wesley. The plan had been that Fred would go to Wesley’s place and drag his butt back to Angel Investigations. Cordelia would have done it but since it had been Fred who had been mostly affected by the incident they all agreed it would be best if Fred was the one to invite him back. Cordelia sighed. The girl had probably been too soft on him. This required a strong woman, one who wouldn't take no for an answer, it required Cordelia Chase. The boys in the hotel finally noticed that Fred was back. Cordelia was already gathering her things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey Fred, how did it go?" Gunn asked, staring at the girl with attentive eyes. He didn't seem that worried about the answer though, probably distracted by the skinny girls hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I’m not sure... he seems really upset about the whole thing still. He said he’d come in tomorrow but I'm not sure he will." Fred responded. That seemed to snap Gunn out of his love sick gaze and he sat up straighter and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If English says he'll be in tomorrow he will be. Guy is dedicated to his work. The whole Billy thing just shook him up." Gunn said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don’t know, I'm not sure if I should have even left when I did... he was- Never mind. Maybe I should go back?" Fred suggested and Angel stepped forward and Gunn's eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did something happen Fred?" Angel asked. Cordelia had finally gotten all her stuff around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, nothing bad! It’s just... I could hear him crying after he closed the door." Fred stated. That only made Cordelia’s movements sharper. Her friend obviously needed someone to talk to. She headed out the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cordelia where are you going?" Angel asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Out." Cordelia answered and got in her car and made her way to Wesley's place. She tried to remember other instances of Wesley crying. She didn't even remember him crying when he was shot, or when they got drunk after being fired. He really cared about them, she had known that for a while, but she hadn’t realized the idea of hurting them that way would hurt him so bad. She knew Wesley didn't have much self esteem, he had been getting better, but this had to be a blow. She’d just have to drag him up back to his feet. Arriving to Wesley’s apartment she marched to his door and let out some loud rapts. The door cracked open revealing a dark hallway and a sad pale bruised face. Cordelia put her hands on her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cordelia, how can I help you?" He asked though his voice had lost some of its poshness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can start by inviting me inside." Cordelia said and Wesley opened his mouth to argue but with an eyebrow raise from Cordelia he shut his mouth and sighed and unlocked his door and opened it wider for her to come in. Inside there were no lights on which she changed. She went over and opened the curtains which made Wesley wince. There were a couple bottles on the floor which she frowned at and Wesley went over and started picking them up. Cordelia followed him to the kitchen and watched him. "So you're coming back to work tomorrow?" She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, Fred came and talked to me already." Wesley answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know. You worried her, you know." Cordelia told him. Wesley slumped into himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I’m sorry." He responded quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should be. You worried all of us when you kept not showing up to work." Cordelia scolded. Wesley shifted and adjusted his glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I... I needed some time to think." He answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"About what?" Cordelia asked. Wesley frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"About what happened." He told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What’s there to think about? You were poisoned by some demon blood and forced to act like an ass. Thats not your fault." Cordelia said. Wesley huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It’s not quite as simple as that Cordelia. The things I said, the things I did. They were unforgivable and-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And you never would have done them if it wasn’t for Billy." Cordelia finished for him and he frowned at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I still said them, I still thought them. I- I..." Whatever he wanted to say he couldn't seem to think of how to say it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If we're going to play the blame game of who's the real bad guy here I'd say it’s me." Cordelia said and Wesley’s head snapped up to look at her confused. He sputtered but she continued. "After all Billy never would have been able to infect people if Angel hadn't taken him out of hell to save me. If it wasn’t for me you never would have been infected in the first place." Cordelia said all of this casually. Wesley shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cordelia you musn't blame yourself for this, Wolfram and Hart were killing you! It’s their fault for black mailing us in the first place." Wesley argued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So why is it not Billy's fault for what happened?" Cordelia asked. Wesley frowned and looked down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because it was me who did it. It was my thoughts and my... feelings being pushed forward and acted upon. I- I don’t know what kind of man I am anymore..." Wesley trailed off his voice, choking slightly. Cordelia stepped up to Him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You’re the man who took a bullet for Gunn when you were worried for his life. You're the man who even though he bad been blown up still wheeled your way to my room to save me with a translation. You’re the man that stepped up and took charge when Angel left us. You’re the stuffy nerd who lectures us on how to treat ancient weapons. You’re the man who invites all of us to hang out when really you want to ask one girl on a date because you're scared of making her uncomfortable and being rejected. You're Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. One of the best men I know." Cordelia told him making him look into her eyes. She could see water gathering in his eyes and let him turn away and looked away herself to give him a second to collect himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you Cordelia." Wesley said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It’s what I do. Now clean yourself up. We're having a movie marathon." She told him smiling and walking over to his cupboards. "Where's your popcorn?" She asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don’t have any." He said and she frowned and shook her head. “Looks like we're going shopping too. Hurry up, we have a lot to get done tonight!" She told him and pushed him towards his room. What would her boys do without her?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought below if you want to, I'd love to hear it. Stay safe and have a great day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>